Toi, Près de moi
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Peu de temps après avoir découvert l'absence totale de cerveau in-utero de la part de de son tout premier enfant, Amelia Shepherd écrit un court mail à son grand frère, Derek...


**Titre:** Toi, Près de moi.  
**Fandom: **_Grey's Anatomy_.**  
Fandom:** _Private Practice_.**  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnage:** Amelia Shepherd.**  
Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation possiblement choquante d'un fœtus condamné à naître sans cerveau.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 757.  
**Résumé:** Peu de temps après avoir découvert l'absence totale de cerveau in-utero de la part de de son tout premier enfant, Amelia Shepherd écrit un court mail à son grand frère, Derek...

* * *

Cher Derek,

Si je t'écris ce mail, c'est parce que je n'ai pas la force de te téléphoner pour t'annoncer de vive voix la bien triste nouvelle que je viens tout juste de recevoir. Étant donné ma situation actuelle, tu es parfaitement conscient du fait que je ne peux pas prendre l'avion pour te rejoindre à Seattle, même si, je te l'avoue, j'aimerais bien me trouver près de toi en ce moment, ne serait-ce que pour me sentir un tant soit peu soutenue par une personne qui est chère à mon cœur parce que je sais que, contrairement à Addison, tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, et cela malgré la présence de la magnifique petite Zola dans ta vie...

Je m'explique.

L'enfant que je porte dans mon ventre est mort. Mon bébé n'est plus de ce monde.

Avec un grand malheur, j'ai découvert cela il y a près de deux semaines, lorsqu'Addison m'a fait subir ma toute première échographie.

Dans un premier temps, voir cet petit être à travers un écran – bien que, nous le savons tous les deux en tant que scientifiques, l'image ainsi reflétée n'a strictement rien à voir avec la véritable apparence de l'enfant – m'a fait extrêmement chaud au cœur, d'autant plus que j'ai appris dans les minutes qui ont suivi qu'il s'agissait d'un magnifique petit garçon...

J'étais si heureuse à l'idée de l'avoir bientôt dans ma vie que je l'imaginais déjà, si petit dans mes bras, à gazouiller comme un fou pendant des heures entières. J'avais même choisi son prénom – ou devrais-je dire _ses _petit_s _prénom_s_. Christopher Ryan Shepherd. Christopher, en hommage à Papa, et Ryan, en hommage à l'homme avec qui j'ai conçu ce si petit être sans même le savoir. À vrai dire, j'avais commencé à imaginer des tas d'élément de sa vie future comme son parrain et sa marraine, respectivement toi et ma meilleure amie, Charlotte King ou encore ses études futures dans un des vastes domaines de la médecine pour fièrement imiter l'héritage de la famille Shepherd.

Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de faire un roman car je pense que tu l'as compris: j'étais vraiment aux anges de me voir dans une pareille situation.

Mais lorsqu'Addison a commencé à faire la grimace, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle est restée un moment muette, prétextant le besoin de vérifier deux ou trois éléments sur l'échographie avant de prononcer un quelconque verdict... Et puis elle m'a tout dit. De bout en blanc. Et c'est alors que j'ai appris que mon fils n'avait pas de cerveau, ce qui, avouons-le, sonne comme un comble! Le fils d'une brillante neurochirurgienne n'a même pas de putain de cerveau pour commander ses membres, tu imagines à quel point cela peut sembler tout bonnement ridicule?!

Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point tout cela est difficile pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été maternelle, bien que j'ai toujours été une tante exemplaire aux yeux de la petite tribu Shepherd, mais je peux t'assurer que je voulais cet enfant. Sincèrement.

Je sais que cela peut paraître extrêmement égoïste, étant donné ta nouvelle situation de père de famille mais, maintenant que tu sais tout, je veux que tu saches que, de peur de ne pas avoir suffisamment de force pour affronter cette nouvelle situation toute seule, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi. Je ne veux pas surtout pas t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit mais si tu pouvais ne serait-ce que prendre une semaine de congé pour venir me voir à Los Angeles, je me sentirais probablement beaucoup mieux. Car s'il y a bien une personne au monde qui peut me permettre d'accepter la destinée tragique de mon fils, c'est bien toi. Ça a toujours été toi. Depuis le décès de Papa.

Si jamais tu te décides à venir, même si cela me fera mal, j'aimerais bien que tu emmènes Zola. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, son sourire me met du baume au cœur. Elle est sans aucun doute le seul enfant - vivant - au monde que j'ai sincèrement envie de voir en ce moment...

J'espère que tu accepteras de satisfaire ma requête.

Si tu ne peux pas me rejoindre pour le moment pour raisons professionnelles, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Nous pratiquons le même métier, après tout. Mais s'il-te-plaît, promet-moi de te libérer dès que possible.

J'ai plus que jamais besoin de toi...

Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais sache que je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde.

Je t'embrasse.

Amy.


End file.
